Onion For My Valentine?
by VeVe2491
Summary: Chad and Sonny are studying the poem 'Valentine by Carol Ann Duffy' for Mrs Bitterman's class. When Mrs Bitterman takes away their cell phones, Chad returns Sonny's cell with a little surprise. One-Shot


**Disclaimer** - **I own nothing and by nothing I mean everything! Mwhahaha. Nah, just kidding but I do own the plot so :P**

**Sonny's POV**

I sat at the back of the classroom, texting Chad who was 2 seats in front and to my left as Mrs Bitterman drowned on about some poetry essay we would have to do and it counted at 17% of our final grade.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**I still can't understand why we have to be in here with you Randoms **

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Chad, you fired your teacher, what did you expect? Mr Condor would just magically conjure a new teahcer for you to fire again?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**No... And I had a good reason to fire him.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Firing someone because they didn't automatically compliment you, is not a good reason.**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Uh, yes it is. Every teacher or person for tht matter, we have ever had over at the Falls has complimented me. Either on my clothes, hair, eyes, acting talent, etc ;)**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Mrs Bitterman didn't.**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, have you not met Mrs Bitterman. Look at her. She looks like she steals her clothes from the set of hoosier girl, her eyes look like she's high on crack (or something along those lines :P ), she obviously has no acting talent or she wouldn't be a lame teacher and finally she's ginger. Do you really expect her to be able to compliment on what a marvalous piece of art I am? If the world lost me they would had lost a national treasure.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**You keep telling yourself that, Chad.**

"Sonny, Chad, if I find your texting I'll take your cell phones away" Mrs Bitterman said as she wrote our assignment on the chalkboard behind her.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Who does she think she is, threatening to take away Chad Dylan Cooper's cell phone?**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**I don't know? Maybe the TEACHER!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Your point?**

"Cell phone," Mrs Bitterman said as she dangled a bucket in front of me.

I put my phone carefully into the silver bucket, and Mrs Bitterman walked towards Chad without a single glance at me.

"Cell phone"

Chad mumbled under his breath and scowled at Mrs Bitterman, before chucking his phone in the bucket on top of mine. What happened to 'Mr - Who does she think she is, threatening to take away Chad Dylan Cooper's cell phone'? Huh?

Mrs Bitterman walked back to the front of the classroom, and dropped the bucket in front of her desk, "Now, as I was saying you will study the poem, 'Valentine' by Carol Ann Duffy, and I want your essay about it on my desk by Thursday morning."

Large sheets of paper, with the poem on it were passed around by Zora and Devon.

"You can begin analysing the poem... now" And with that Mrs Bitterman, opened up her laptop and zoned out.

I looked around the classroom to see what everyone else was doing. Tawni was doing her nails, no surprise there. Penelope was reading a fashion magazine, Chloe was listening to her ipod. Nico and grady were passing notes. Trevor was playing on his Nintendo Ds under the cover of his desk, and Zora and Devon were actually doing the work. I looked over to the blonde, big-headed actor, who goes by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper (Or CDC, depending on hid mood), and he surprised me. No, he wasn't doing the work (Chad Dylan Cooper has people who do his work for him, why would he waste his time with something as trivial as school work?), he was looking at me with a small smile on his face, but the moment he caught me looking he blushed slightly and turned away, which in effect made me blush and turn away. Why? I had no idea. I guess it was just one of those things.

I looked down at the poem and figured I should do some work, my mom would kill me (figurativley of course) if I failed English.

_Not a red rose or a satin heart._

_I give you an onion._

_It is a moon wrapped in brown paper._

_It promises light_

_like the careful undressing of love._

_Here. _

_It will blind you with tears _

_like a lover._

_It will make your reflection_

_a wobbling photo of grief._

_I am trying to be truthful._

_Not a cute card or a kissogram._

_I give you an onion._

_Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,_

_possessive and faithful_

_as we are,_

_for as long as we are._

_Take it._

_Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding-ring,_

_if you like._

_Lethal._

_Its scent will cling to your fingers,_

_cling to your knife._

It's good I like it, though the onion thing is a bit strange. I could practically hear Chad in my head saying "How is that a poem? It doesn't even rhyme!"

I rolled my eyes at the Chad in my head, before putting my pen to paper and getting to work.

******* Later that day ********

I was heading down the corridor towards the exit, it was dark out now and I should really be getting home, plus I don't want to be late for Mackenzie Falls. The new one is on tonight, and as much as I hate to admit it my Mom and I are hooked on the show, but tell anyone that and I will be forced to turn to Zora for some seriously evil pranks.

I rumaged through my bag for my phone, so I could call my mom (notice how I say call, my mom is the worst when it comes to texting, actually, make it second worse, Marshall probably takes home the gold for that) and tell her I was on my way. I started to reak out when I couldn't find it but then I remembered Mrs Bitterman still had it. I turned swiftly on my heel and hurried back down the hallway to the classroom.

I entered the room quickly and barely looked at my teacher, "Hey, Mrs Bitterman. I'm just here to pick up my phone"

"I know," Except it wasn't Mrs Bitterman who replied, I looked over to who I thought was my teacher and discovered it was Chad.

"Chad? What are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now and would be home getting ready to watch yourse;f on TV,"

"Haha, but no, I'm not. I'm here to give you this." He handed me my phone.

"Why are you giving me my phone?" I said, becoming rather suspicious he'd done something to it.

"Because Mrs Bitterman left about an hour ago and I knew you hadn't got your phone back yet, so I figured I'd wait for you to come get it and then if you were'nt here by the time Mack Falls was over then I would just drive to your house and give it to you." His ocean blue eyes sparkled as his spoke, and I had to be careful not to get lost in them and drift away.

"Awww, Chad. I'm touched, you'd go out of your way just to give me my phone back? That's sweet" I smiled at him.

He popped his collar and smirked his signature smirk, "I have my moments, but while I'm here I have something else to give you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Chad went behind Mrs Bitterman's desk and grabbed a package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to me.

He grinned as I opened it. I was kinda excited as to what it was and then I discovered it was an onion.

"An onion? Really Chad? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I hate to sound ungrateful, but why?"

"Because I used the poem as inspriation. I realiesed the onion is a symbol of love."

"Why would you give me an oni- I mean a symbol of love?" I think Chad may have hit his head some time today...

"Sonny, what day is it today?"

"Um, February 14th, why?"

"And why is February 14th significant?"

"I don't kno - Oh my gosh, it's valentines day!" I realiesed, but that still didn't explain the onion/symbol of love. "But Chad that still doesn't explain this," I guestured to the onion in my hand.

"Sonny, the poem was called valentine, and the person in the poem didn't give their valeninte a rose or a card, because there corny and stereotypical" SInce when could Chad use words like stereotypical? "They gave them an onion because it was unconvetional. It showed the person had put serious thought into ther gift instead of just going to the gas station and buying a buck ninety five rose. I wrapped the onion in brown paper because it wasn't a crappy store bought valentine's day gift, wrapped in plastic. Onions blind you with tears when you cut them, right? Well, you blind me with love. If you have any flaws, I haven't seen them, maybe because I'm blinded by love or a better reason would be that you simply don't have any. The loops signify a wedding ring which, I know we're young but one day Sonny I'd want to marry you and have mini Chad and Sonny's running around our mansion. The smell of an onion stays with you and clings to your fingers, well, I'm gonna stay with you because I love you and even if and I hope this doesn't happen, we break up, I'm still gonna be there for you because I love you and finally its fierce kiss will stay on your lips, that's the taste of the onion but more importantly its this."

Chad then wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, and crashed his lips to mine. It was like firewokrs were exploding in my mind.

When we pulled away, I smiled up at Chad in utter disbelief.

"I guess, Sonny, what I'm trying to get to here is... WIll you go out with me?" He looked down at me. By just looking into his eyes I could see how nervous he was, and in the entire time I've known Chad Dylan Cooper I have never knonw him to get nervous.

I beamed up at him and gave him my simple reply, "Yes."

He kissed me again and once we'd pulled apart he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh and Chad?"

"Yes Sonshine?"

"Another part of the poem is - _Lethal. Its scent will cling to your fingers, cling to your knife._ And that bit is kinda negative like she's gonna kill him..."

"Sonny?" He cut me off.

"Yeah?"

"I worked really hard on that speech and everything, so please don't ruin this moment for me," He chuckled.

I giggled and kissed him, "That better?"

"Much!"

**Authors note - So, what did you guys think? I know that I have other stories going on right now but I have serious writers block but for some reason in English today (Or was it yesterday?) this story kinda popped in my head, and I figured I'd share it with you guys :)**

**Evie xx**

**Ps. Please review - I don't usually ask like that but I would really like to know your opinions of this story x**


End file.
